


WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE

by Micky_bay



Category: aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While riding on a normal expedition outside the walls, the 104th squad found something rather... odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw her, we were on one of our expeditions outside the walls. We were being chased by three 7 meter tall Titans into a grove about 15 km from our base. As our unit of about 25 ran through, our path was blocked by a 12 meter Titan.

That was when it happened. A dark shape climbed up the leg of the 12 meter Titan. At first I thought it was Corporal Levi but when I looked behind me he was still there and just as in shock as the rest of us. The shape placed itself at the nape of the Titan's neck and struck. A few of our men took down the three that were behind us and all four fell at the same time. Instead of our usual rowdy exclamations of victory, there was silence as we all looked to see what the strange dark shape was. When the smoke cleared, there was a girl standing atop the Titan with a bloody spear in hand. As we became aware of her, she became aware of us. She slowly turned around and that was when I saw that she was also not dressed save for a loincloth wrapped around her waist. She looked at us and we looked at her with visible amazement on both sides. Suddenly, she dropped her weapon and ran into the trees.

"After her!" Commander Erwin shouted to us. "Don't let her out of your sight. And don't kill her, Corporal."

Corporal Levi who was to my left mumbled a swear under his breath as he passed. This girl was fast. She got up into the trees and down again with a speed that put our 3dmgs to shame.

Jean came up and rode next to me. "How is that thing doing that without gear?"

As we chased her further into the trees, I noticed a change in the air. She was gone. I could feel it. I rode up to the commander and told him. He called everyone together and he gave his orders. "Everyone spread out. Find that girl."

I go back to where I noticed the girl had left and looked around for any sign as to which way she went. I notice fallen branches all around me and I looked up. There she was. Her dark skin blended into the shadows of the canopy making her almost completely invisible. I looked at her and realized that we were never going to get her with the noise and guns. She was too smart. We had to do this on her terms.

I turn back around and look through my things. What would entice a wild animal such as this? Metal? Paper? Food? That was it, food. I dug into my satchel and pulled out some bread. As I put a piece in my mouth, my best friend Eren came out of the bushes near by scaring me and making me drop the bread.

"Eren, you piece of shit!" I said attempting to calm myself.

Eren tossed his head back and laughed. "Haha, you almost pissed yourself."

I give him a glare. "Did not! What the hell do you want?"

He held himself until his laughing subsided. Growing irritated, I kicked him over. "Commander said regroup." He wheezed out. "We're meeting in the clearing."

He walked off obviously pleased with himself. I shook my head and began to look for the bread. I didn't see it on the ground so I looked up to where the creature was. She had vanished. On second thought Eren might have been helpful after all.

When I rejoined the company, Commander Erwin was going over a new objective, finding who or what the thing that killed the Titan was. He also said that we would have to stay at a base about 3 km away.

"Until we find her, we will stay in the area." He explained. "Understood?"

~~~

We reached the base by night fall and we were all assigned to our bunks. I ended up with Jean, Connie, Eren, Reiner, and Bertholt. I hunkered down for a rowdy night and began trying to make sense of an idea in my head.

Though most of the conversations were pointless, Jean said something that caught my attention. "So what do you guys think it was?" He began. "The thing we're after I mean."

"If I didn't know any better," Eren spoke up. "I would say it was a spirit."

I called him out on his bull. "Really Eren? Spirits? Aren't we too old for ghost stories?"

"You only say that cus you don't wanna hear one." He claimed narrowing his eyes. We match blue eye for green one as we stare at each other.

Bertholt was the one who broke our concentration. "I'm with the golden coconut on this one."

I groan in annoyance as the room burst into laughter. "For Christ sake, we're 18. Will you not let that joke die?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Armin be able to catch the mysterious girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Mama! Hanji and Son! Armin time

Chapter 2  
The next morning we were told that we would be going into the grove in teams of 12 or 13. After being given our teams we headed out.

Jean, being the ball of sunshine he is, began complaining the moment we left the grounds. "Why do they keep putting us together? I hate you guys."

"Do you hate me?" Mikasa asked as she adjusted herself on her horse.

Jean realized what he said. "No! Wait, I don't hate you. It's Jaeger and them I hate."

Sasha and Christa let him have it. The others and I laugh as Jean's big mouth got him in trouble again. When we reached the grove, we tried to come up with a plan.

"We should attack from all sides." Eren said excitedly.

"That would scare it off." Jean noted. "We should go in with pairs. I'll work with Mikasa." He tried to put his arm around her shoulder but she managed to duck out of it.

Eren called Jean a bluff and Mikasa looked away unamused as the two began fighting. The rest of the team ignored them and I tried to continue the planning. "I think we should go in with our 3dmgs and go through the trees."

Marco looked between the map and the grove. "Why?"

"We are trying to catch a wild animal." I told him. "We know nothing about her and until otherwise should view her as dangerous. But that doesn't mean shoot at her. (Getting irritated with Jean and Eren fighting in the background) Someone please pull those two apart."

Marco and Mikasa oblige and I run over the plan again and the group agrees with it. Well a majority does anyway. After heading in to the tree line, I separated myself from the group and went to where I had met the girl. I came up with the idea of enticing her with food. I left some bread and cheese at the base of the tree she had been in last time and went and sat in a bush a few feet away. While I waited, I began to write.

Armin's log. Day one:

"I have separated myself from my comrades and ventured into the area alone. I know this is foolish because of the Titan presence in the area but I feel it would be more beneficial to capture this creature in a one on one setting.

My plan involves trust. If the subject learns to trust me, it will be easier to apprehend. I have left a half a loaf of bread and a piece of cheese at the base of the tree I first came in close contact with the subject. Maybe after a few days of this I might be able to capture her.  
~End log~"

As I wrote the last sentence, I heard a sound from above. I put up my hood and tried to hide my hair as I looked up into the tree. There she was. She was looking in my direction but I wasn't sure if she could see me. She must not have because she began to carefully pick her way down the trunk towards the food. When she ran out of branches, she jumped down and landed directly in front of me. I held my breath as she strode toward the food.

Now I was able to get a good look at her. She carried nothing but a spear that from what I could see was covered in blood. I saw that she was mostly muscles but still had a feminine shape to her. Her hair came down in a waterfall of tangles to about the center of her back and her skin was dark. Darker than I had ever seen before. I made notes and sketched her as best I could. When she finished, she got up and walked off. As silently as I could I followed her.

She led me down to a river and walked along it for a while and then climbed a tree. Up until this point, she had made no sounds so when she emitted a perfect bird call, I was surprised. I made notes as quickly as I could about the birds and her interactions with them.

Log:

"She seems to be able to communicate with the animals. Animals seem to have no fear of her. Indicates she has spent a long period of time here."

I noticed a little to late that the air around me had gone still. I looked up and I saw the girl standing and looking straight at me. I tried to dig in my bag for more food but she was quicker. Before I could stick my hand in my bag, she had the spear pointed at my throat. She looked at me threateningly.

"Whoa.Hey there." I tried smiling to show I was friendly but it didn't seem to work. Up close I could see that her eyes were wide and hazel in color. I tried introducing myself.

"My name is Armin Arlert. I am a member of the scouting legion." She made no sound as she began to lower her spear. "Can you under stand me?"

She said nothing. Her eyes registered something, but I couldn't tell what. I heard a low growl coming from her. In an effort to seem less of a threat, I sat on the ground with my bag in front of me. She backed up a few steps as I reached into it.

"It's ok." I said quietly. I pulled out an apple, half a sandwich, and some berries which were to be my lunch for that day.

"Here." I roll the apple towards her. "We can share."

I ate the berries I had and watched as she picked up the fruit and took a bite. She sat down where she was and ate the apple, but still keeping her eyes on me. While she ate, I wrote. Thankfully sooner instead of later, she realized I wasn't a threat and set her weapon to the side. By the end of the afternoon, I was able to work within a good 10 feet of her. After the food was gone, there was no interaction between us. She kept her eye on me and if I went too close to her things I would get a hiss similar to a cat or a snake.

~~~~

Later that night in the dinner hall, I went over my notes. Over my shoulder, I could hear snippets of conversations.

Eren's voice carried over to me. "I hear that whoever catches it gets to keep it."  
Connie was near by and spoke around his food. "Are we supposed to treat it like an animal or a person?"

Reiner though seemed to have the best question. "How are we supposed to catch it if we can't shoot it?"

That's when it hit me. I could use a sedative. I slipped out of the dining hall and headed to the office of Hanji Zoe. When I got there I knocked on her door." Come in." A voice called. "Oh Armin, what can I help you with?"

She watched me as I came in and took a seat. For a moment I debated weather or not I should tell her about my plan.

Squad Leader Hanji noticed my inner turmoil. "Is everything alright?"

Her voice broke my haze. "Everything is fine." I try to smile. "I just wanted to talk to you about the thing from the forest."

"Well I don't know anymore than you do sweetie." She shrugged sifting through some papers.

I'm quiet for a bit longer then I speak. "Well, I have this plan, but I wanted to run it by someone first." Her face lot up in surprise. I took it as a sign to keep going. "I came to you because I know you'll hear me. Corporal Levi wouldn't care and Commander Erwin doesn't exactly listen when you talk to him."

She took off her glasses and looked at me smiling. "I'd be honored to hear your plan Armin."

Over the next hour or so I explained to Hanji everything I've learned about the girl in the woods. I showed her the diagrams and all the notes I took and she seemed interested. "I want to see if I can bring her in with a sedative." I told her. "She already takes food from me, so if I could slip something into the food and give it to her it would be easier to bring her back. You know, instead of wasting time setting up nets and traps."

Hanji got up and went to rifle through some cabinets behind her desk. "I think I might have something. I don't know how strong it is but you can test it and see." She pulls out a vile of clear fluid and hands it to me. On the top it said L.R.A. "Don't worry. He won't miss it."


	3. Chapter 3

As I sat in my bunk I sniffed the substance. No smell. I saw Jean and Eren walking in with mugs of water. Too easy. I got up and made it look as though I was trying to put something in my bag and I put a few drops in each cup. Then I sat back and watched. As expected, the two ended up getting into an argument over something. They both guzzled their drinks and I began to count the time it took for them to pass out. Three minutes later, as the boys stood up to swing each other they both collapsed backwards. During the commotion I made a note of how long it took to take effect and of the pulses of both "victims". Now all that was left was a delivery system.

The next day I looked around for different ways to give the girl a sedative. I thought of bread but baking it would destroy the active agents. Then I thought of a drink, then I remembered she was by a stream and had no reason to trust my water. After a few more theories I remembered the apple. I cut a small opening into the top of an apple and poured a bit of the liquid into it and watched as the apple absorbed it.

When the scouting team for the day came back with no news I felt sure in my plan. That night I went over everything one more time to make sure. I packed an extra blanket to wrap her in.

Just before we left, Hanji pulled me to the side. "So are you set?"

I handed back the vial. "Yes Squad Leader. If everything goes as planed I can bring her in today." Hanji smiled with excitement and punched the air.

I met up with the others then we mounted our horses and set out. Once there, I separated and went down by the stream. I followed it with my horse in tow until I came to where she was. She saw the horse first and smiled to show surprisingly well kept teeth. Then she saw me and it faded. I set out my blanket and sat down in the spot I was in last time and let the horse walk towards her.

"Her name is Gossamer." I whispered to her. The girl made a popping sound and Gossamer walked over and began to nuzzle her as if they new each other. I sat and took notes on the interaction. The popping sound continued and it was reciprocated by the horse. I bravely tried to approach the two of them. Noticing me, the girl moved to the other side of the horse. Now was as good a time as ever. I pulled two apples out of my bag. I bit the safe one and gave it to Gossamer and handed the laced one to the girl. I held my breath as she put it to her lips and took a bite. Soon the apple was finished and I waited. She began to walk off and stumbled. I caught her and guided her to the ground. She looked up at me and I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "This is the only way. But I promise I'll keep you safe."

Soon her eyes were closed and her breathing was smooth and even. I wrapped her in the blanket and got us both onto the horse. I went down to the clearing and set off a signal flare. While I waited for the others I made sure the girl was ok.

As the others arrived there were exclamations of surprise and congratulations. "Wow Armin." Eren started, patting me on the back. "I didn't think you'd be the one to find her."

I fliped him one. "Your lack of faith is inspiring. Can we talk about this later? I want to get her back before she wakes up."

Everyone agreed. We got to the base just before lunch. Hanji was the first out to meet us. "It worked?" She asked beginning to jump around. "Holy Maria it worked! Arlert you little genius!"

As I dismounted with the girl, Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi walked up. "Levi, Hanji." The Commander said. "Take her to the holding room. Arlert." He turned to me and motioned for me to follow him.

I followed Commander Erwin down several halls and into his office. He sat behind his desk and I sat in one of the chairs opposite him.

"Explain."

I instantly launched into how I found the girl on our first day and over the next few days gained her trust enough to sedate her. When I finished, the Commander looked at me.

"Did you tell anyone about your plan?" He asked me after awhile.

"I told Hanji Zoe." I admitted "I needed someone who understood the scientific side of what I was saying."

"And I wouldn't have?" He sounded almost hurt.

"If I may speak freely sir, I don't believe you would. I noticed you tend to see things from a strictly military point of view. This quarry if you will, she would not have been captured with guns and nets. She is far to intelligent."

"And you know this how?"

I bring out my log book and show him. He flipped through it silently, raising his eyebrows on occasion. "I don't know she let me get so close sir." I thought about the look on her face when I introduced myself.

"Armin." The Commander's voice was gentle. Almost fatherly. "What you did was very dangerous. I expect you to take full responsibility for her. Do you think you can handle it? This is not just some wounded puppy you found on your way home from school. Do you understand that?"

I hoped I did.

Commander Erwin finally stood. "You know, even through all of this, I must say that your plan was impressive. You are dismissed. But I'll show you where she is."

I followed him down to the basement and up to one of the cells. When we got there, we found the gate open with Corporal Levi holding the girl by her neck.

"Corporal let go of her!" The commander shouted.

I rushed in and got between her and the Corporal. "What happened?"

Levi leaned against the wall on the other side of the gate. "She came to as we were tying her down." He shrugged.

Commander ordered Levi out. I stayed on the floor with the girl while she calmed down.

Erwin turned to me before he left. "I'll leave the gate open for you."


	4. Chapter 4

It took a while for her to calm down and cry herself to sleep. I looked up and saw it was dinner time. I slipped out and went to the mess hall to get some food for her. When I walked in, the team surrounded me. "So have they kicked you out of the corps?" Jean asked only to get a smack from Marco.

I lie and say that I wasn't allowed to talk about anything yet. I got my food and returned to the holding cell, the girl was still asleep. I placed the food next to her and went and sat against the wall on the other side. At some point I dozed off and when I woke up, I had a blanket strewn over me. As I tried to move, I felt something next to me. I turned and saw a head of dark hair slumped over snoring. Eren. I poke his side to wake him up. "Hey. Eren"He wakes with a start and looks around. I could tell he was remembering the time he was the one chained up down here. "What are you doing down here?"

Eren huffed at me and tried to reposition himself. "I'm not about to let you sleep down here alone." I shoot him a look. "I know what it's like down here Armin. I..."

He let his words drop and looked away. "So what's going to happen to her?" He asked changing the subject.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I told the Commander that I will take full responsibility, but I don't know."

"Well you have us. The team I mean. And besides, she's important. You know? She knows things." He looked in the girl's direction but his eyes weren't focused on anything.

"Yeah." I mused. "But she doesn't talk. She can communicate with animals, but I haven't heard her say a single word." I hear the chain move slightly. I speak lower.  
"She's smart. There is no doubt about that. And I know she can recognize words."

"Really?" Eren said slightly interested. Slightly being the only interest I ever needed, I launch into the story of the time I told her my name.

~~~~

The next morning we were woken up by a bucket of cold water being thrown on us. When I regained my senses, I found Heichou standing over us.

"What are you both doing down here?" He demanded.

I managed a clumsy salute. "I came to stay with the subject sir. I want her to have a familiar face near by when she wakes up."

"Noble. What's your excuse Jaeger?" The corporal snapped

"I came to keep my friend company." Eren mumbled.

I heard him mumble "brats" under his breath as he went to stand outside. "Jaeger," he called over his shoulder. "You still have training today. Arlert, when that thing wakes up inform Commander Erwin."

"Yes Heichou."

After he left, I looked over at the girl and saw that the plate of food was still there. "Hey Eren, did you see her eat anything?"

"No. I was asleep."

I slowly inched closer to her sleeping body.

"Armin! Be careful." He whisper shouted.

I shushed him and continued my approach. There was absolutely no movement from the girl. I reached down and grabbed her hand as gently as I could and found it cold to the touch. I felt for a pulse. "Eren," I said with growing urgency. "Something is wrong with her. Go find squad leader Hanji and commander Erwin."

He got up and ran. I took to trying to wake the girl up. I tried shaking her and pinching her cheeks but nothing was working. "C'mon." I begged. "Wake up! We need you. Please! Don't be dead."

I'm pulled off by Hanji who immediately undid the chain that bound her wrists. The Commander rushed in and lifted her off the ground in one swift movement and was out the door. Before I could say anything, Hanji grabbed me by the hand and took me to her office. "How much did you give her?" She asked closing the door behind us.

"Two, maybe three drops." I told her. "And that already wore off." Could it have been from Heichou hitting her?

She shook her head at an unknown thought. She told me to follow her and we went to the infirmary. When we got there we see the corporal and commander filling a bathing tub with water.

"What are you doing?" Squad leader asked stepping closer.

"She caught hypothermia." The commander said as he tested the water.

"And this filthy thing needs a bath anyway." Heichou added.

Commander Erwin walked over to me and handed me a bucket with a towel and some soap in it. "You said you would take care of her." He turned and walked out. Heichou followed, dropping two more bars of soap into the bucket. I look over at Hanji.

"The most I can do is go find some clothes for you." She smiled. With that she also left. I looked over at the girl who was laying on the table. What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at my new task perplexed. I couldn't bathe a girl, could I? 'Just act like you are bathing one of the horses.' I thought to myself. 'Then it won't be so weird.'

I went about setting up the bath and reassuring myself that nothing would happen. Then came the moment of truth. I rolled up my sleeves and went to pick up the girl. She was warmer than the last time I had felt her skin. I lowered her into the water until it came up to her chin.

I soaked a towel and soap and began to scrub. As I washed her arms, I realized that I would need more water. I turned to fill another tub, and when I turned around, the girl was staring at me with half opened eyes. I jumped and accidentally poured a bucket of water I was holding onto myself. The girl made no response but instead closed her eyes again.

Seeing that this was going to be hard work, I took a moment to remove my shirt and tie my hair back. As I approached the tub again, the girl's eyes reopened. "Gahh. Sorry. I have to wash the dirt off of you." I pantomimed scrubbing and was pleased when she understood. In an effort to fill the silence, I began to talk.

I rambled as I washed her and switched her from tub to tub. The girl listened docilely unless I came close to sensitive areas in which case she would thrash around splashing me. After several hours, I finished. I helped her dry off and wrapped her in a towel.

After a lunch break, I focused on her hair. I filled a table basin with warm water and I go get a comb. I lean her back and let the warm water run along her scalp. She began to make the popping sound that she had made when she was with Gossamer. I wondered if it was a happy sound. Working tip to root, it took another two hours just to comb it out. Another hour was spent washing out the dirt and soap.

I found the dress and undergarments that Hanji had left for her in the next room. I helped her into the underwear and dress. Then I managed to braid her hair into one large plait that went down to he middle of her back. I took a step back and looked at her. She sat in the chair and looked out the window almost sadly.

"Are you...ok?" I asked slowly hoping she understood. The girl turned her attention towards me. "Are you happy? Or are you sad?" I exaggerate a smile and a frown and she mimics the frown. Her line of sight was towards the grove. I put my shirt back on and took her by the hand. "Let's go show the others how well you clean up." I told her thinking a little change in scenery would help.

I led her through the halls talked about different things until we reached the Commander's office.

"Commander?" I called through the cracked open door. "Do you have a minute?"

"This better be quick Arlert." I walk in with the girl in tow. Upon entering we see corporal Levi and the girl hisses behind me.

"Shut up you filthy animal." He snapped.

The commander cuts him a look and he excuses himself. After I am sure the corporal is gone I tell her to sit in the hall.

"You cleaned her up very nicely." He said as I came back in.

"Thank you sir." I nod. "What is to happen to her now sir?"

Commander Erwin shuffled through some papers. "That is up to you." He began. "We need the information she has, but we need to teach her some form of communication in order to get it."

"She seems to be a fast learner." I meant to say as a thought. "She understands the concept of bathing and basic emotions. Who knows. She may understand more then she is letting on."

"Either way, we head for HQ tomorrow morning. Make sure you both are ready." With that I am dismissed. As I turn to leave, a thought pops into my head.

"Sir." I begin carefully. "If it isn't too much trouble, can I have your permission to take her out to the grove one last time?"

I held my breath as he looked at me with glassy eyes. His brows furrowed in thought. Finally, he sighed and took out a piece of paper. "Be back before the end of dinner."

I thanked him and took the paper from him. In the hall I found the girl laying on the floor looking at the ceiling. I crouch down infront of her. "Wanna go for a ride?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
It took a bit of convincing and pantomiming to get her onto the horse, but once she realized where we were going she was more then happy to comply. I took an empty bag with me so she could put some of her things in it to bring with her. When we reached the stream, she jumped off the horse and ran ahead. When I told her to slow down and wait for me she made a sound that resembled a laugh. I dismounted and followed her over to her tree.

"Come here you." I said as she got ready to climb it. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. I pointed to the ground in front of me. She came over but stands a bit away. "We can't stay long." I pointed to the sun and tap my wrist. She looked at me for a moment then turned away.

I shook my head and sat down near the water. Once comfortable I took out a book. I looked up occasionally and saw her looking through her stuff quite spiritedly. Suddenly, she was sitting in front of me with something in her hands. When I asked her what it was she pushed the bundle toward me. Keeping an eye on her, I unwrapped it and find a book at the center. I look at her and she averted her eyes.

"Is this your book?" She nodded. I dusted off the cover and saw a name.

"This Book Belongs To Akinomy (A-KEY-NO-ME)."

"Is that your name?" I asked her. "Akinomy?" I pronounced it slowly. She nodded in response. "Did you write this?" She shook her head.

I look through the pages and see simple words written in about three different styles. A scraggly one that I took to be Akinomy's, a fairly feminine one and an obviously masculine one. I looked at her and she was picking at the end of her braid. Someone was teaching her how to speak and read.

I looked at the book and saw that her vocabulary would have been extensive if it had continued. I come to the last written entry and see that it ends in the middle of a sentence.

"Why is there no more writing?" I pantomimed as I spoke.

Akinomy got up and made big gestures in an effort to describe whatever it was. From the looks of it, it was a Titan. I close the book and put it in her bag. "We will take this with us. Is there anything else you want to take?"

She bounds into the tree and brings down a handmade basket full of feathers and stones. I put it into the bag and she smiles understanding what was happening. She comes down with more objects ranging from knives to bowls covered in dry paint. After a few more trips she stayed up in the tree. "Akinomy?" I called after a few minutes. "Is everything ok?"

When I got no response, I climbed up into the tree and found her sitting and looking at a picture that was carved into the trunk of the tree. She turned when she heard me approach. .It's almost time to go."

Her eyes looked sad as she turned back to the carving. I looked at it too. It looked to be sunset over a large body of water. "Did you do this?" I asked admiring the piece. Akinomy nodded. I asked her where she saw the scene and she pointed to her head. It was a memory.

There was silence for awhile as we both looked at the art piece. It reminded me of my secret book of the outside. I noticed the level of the sun and took her hand. I pointed to how low the sun was and she understood that it was time to go.

She stood and dusted herself off. When I finally got her out of the tree, she grabbed her spear. I smiled and helped her onto the horse. "I had a feeling you would want that.

I looked at where we were and saw that we would get back in time for dinner. As we rode away from the grove, Akinomy turned around in the saddle and screamed(?). Out of pure shock, I pull the horse to a stop and turn around. It looked as though every bird in that grove took fight and was going in every direction. The sight was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. I looked back at Akinomy who was smiling, obviously pleased with what she had done.

We rode in silence until we reached the base compound. As we arrived, the Commander and Squad Leader were waiting for us.

"Thank goodness you both are ok?" Hanji exclaimed reaching us first.

"Why?. I was confused. "Did something happen?"

"You didn't hear anything while you were out there?" Commander asked helping Akinomy down.

I let out a sigh of relief and told them that it was Akinomy. "As we left the grove," I explained. "The girl decided it would be appropriate to scream and startle all the birds in the grove."

We all look back at Akinomy and see her coddling the horse.

"Did you find anything useful on the trip?" The commander asked.

"Yes sir. I found out her name." Both adults look at me with intrest. "She has had contact with people before. Someone gave her the name Akinomy. It's written on a notebook she showed me. They were teaching her how to speak. Unfortunately titans attacked and she lost contact with them."

There was silence as the three of us stood staring at her. "Well, dinner is being served." Hanji said breaking the silence. "You two go eat."


	7. Chapter 7

As we walked in the mess hall fell silent. People began to whisper as we made our way to the food line.

?: Is that her.  
??: that's the thing we were chasing?

Chapter 7  
As we walked in, the mess hall fell silent. People began to whisper as we made our way to the food line. Akinomy, obviously uncomfortable, tried to stay as close to me as possible.

After getting our food, I lead us to a corner of the hall and have her sit between me and the wall. Some reassurance was needed but soon Akinomy began to eat. At some point the room returned to a suitable volume and I relaxed. Before long, Eren and Mikasa came over.

"So this is the mystery girl awake." Eren smiled as he sat on the other side of me. He thrusted his hand toward her for a handshake and she shrunk back.

"It's ok." I told her. "This is how we say hello." I take Eren's hand and shake it. After, he stretches his hand towards her again. Cautiously, she took it and he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." He said happy with the result of the action. Akinomy didn't answer though. Her attention was on Mikasa. Both girls were looking at each other in what looked to be a battle of wills. Suprisingly, Mikasa blinked first. Sensing the tension, I made quick introductions. "Mikasa, Eren, this is Akinomy. I will be taking care of her."

Mikasa's face remained stoic but I heard the surprise in her voice. "Commander is letting you do that?"

"I asked to." I shrugged. "I mean, I brought her in, she put her trust in me. It's the least I could do."

"Well, you always talked about how you wanted kids." I had to resist the urge to punch him. Instead I flip him off and he laughs. As dinner wound down, more people came over to introduce themselves. By the end of the evening, Akinomy had mastered the art of the handshake and Eren had taught her a few bro shakes.

When it came time for bed, I lead the way to the barracks. As I walk through the door a sound of protest went up from the other boys.

"We can't change infront of her." Connie complained.

"Don't whine Connie." I huffed. "You're nothing impressive.Besides, I doubt she would care if she saw anything. But, if it makes all the princesses feel better, I'll have her face the wall."

Everyone laughed and agreed with the solution. As we went about our routine, I realized I didn't have any sleeping clothes for Akinomy. "Hey. Does anyone have a shirt she can wear to sleep?" I asked around.

"Why not one of your's?" Jean said pretending to be helpful.

Marco quickly caught his joke and leveled his friends it have knee to the gut. "Have some decency." He pushed him into a sitting position on one of the beds. He rummaged through his things and pulled out an oversized blue shirt."Here. She can have mine."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you Marco. At least you're civil ."

I went back over to Akinomy and helped her change into the shirt. When finished, I grabbed a comb and worked on her hair. As I did, Eren sauntered over with a smug look on his face. "So, Papa Armin, do you know how old your daughter is?"

"Eren, stop. And no. She might not be any older than us." I tilted her head back and looked at her face. She looked sleepy. Probably tired from all that running around today. She had no noticeable wrinkles on her face and I didn't see any grays in her hair.

I looked back to Eren and still see the smirk on his face. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know. I'm making this shit up as I go." We both smile. As I pull at a kink in Akinomy's hair and she swatted at me. I swat her back.

~~~~

The next morning we all got dressed and mounted our horses. As I pulled Akinomy up onto the horse with me, Heichou rode up. "Arlert. You're riding with my squad. Hurry up." At that he trotted off.

After securing Kino I followed. I pulled in right next to Eren. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he secured a few more bags to his horse.

"Heichou told me to come over here." I inform him. Just before the company departed, Heichou approached us. "Listen up. I want you three idiots in front of me the whole way. Got it?"

After he leaves I turned to Eren. "Who is the third idiot?"

"Umm... The girl I think." Made sense. About half an hour later we left the compound.

Traveling at a constant speed, I figured we would reach the wall by late afternoon. For the first hour of the ride Akinomy fussed and tried to break free. Thankfully she gave up. The morning was quiet as we rode through the open areas. Akinomy several times made bird calls that attracted the feathered creatures and made them fly along side us. We stopped for lunch at about two in the afternoon and Akinomy was glad to be on solid ground. I shared my food with her(she no longer trusted apples) and afterwards I let Kino convince me to play a game of tag.

Then it happen. One of the other quad leaders were the first to see them. Seven titans were coming towards us at top speed. There was no time to mount up and go and that meant that we would have to fight. Quickly I grabbed Akinomy and pulled her over to one of the caravans. "Stay here." I said as I pulled the tarp around her. A look of fear mixed with defiance went through her eyes. "Please, stay here." Hopping she understood me, I grabbed my 3DMGear and rode out.

(With Akinomy)  
Akinomy watched as the blond boy rode towards the titans. He told her to stay but she wasn't sure what the word meant. Soon most of the people were gone, riding towards the titans as well.

She felt useless. Akinomy could hear the sounds of the battle and it made her nervous. She began looking for her spear. She found it and her knives in the caravan she had been placed in and after securing them to her bodice, looked towards the growing din. She needed to do something. She couldn't run away again. Not this time.

She looked around and spied an unsaddled horse. Acting quickly, she claimed it and rode into the fray. She had to find the the blond. For them.

She rode up to the edge of everything and looked around. It was hard for the fighters to use the string things they had and in her short arrival, she saw three of them fall and get crushed. She looked and saw a Titan coming towards her. She got off her horse and ran towards it. Expertly placed steps and hand holds helped her scale the beast and drive her spear through its neck. Before she could jump down from the carcass, another Titan picked her up. Faintly Akinomy heard her name called as she was tossed down the creature's throat.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched as the Titan swallowed her whole. As it closed its mouth, it looked around for it's next victim. Suddenly it stopped. It began making a sound similar to that of a dry cough. It roared and leaned forward almost as if something was caught in its throat. Then the head tumbled away from the body and the thing collapsed.

Miraculously, Akinomy crawled out of the titan's trachea and slid to the ground. In blind panic I rode over to her and picked her up. Once reaching the safety of the caravans I pulled her off the horse and into a hug. "I told you to stay put." I whispered into her hair. "Don't you understand what that means?" I look into her eyes. "You don't. Do you? Of course you don't."

I didn't know what to do. I knew I needed to go and help but I also knew that Akinomy would follow. I looked at her. By now all of the Titan blood had evaporated and she looked as if nothing happened. Before I knew it, the others were coming back. Heichou came straight for me.

He slapped me. "That's for running off." He slapped me. "And the that is for letting her out of your sight." Akinomy lunges for him but I grab her. "And keep your feral pet in line."

I had to pull Kino to the ground to keep her from jumping on him. Heichou mumbled some obviously unsavory words and walked away. Eren appeared shortly after sporting a gash on his forehead. "What happened out there?"

"She ran out and was fighting with us." I said still struggling with Akinomy.

"What was wrong with that?" He asked discarding some used blades.

"One of the Titans swallowed her. She was able to kill it from the inside out but I'm pretty sure that was pure luck."

Eren looked down at her trying to comprehend what I just said. "She was the one who did that?"

I nod. He turns and walks off saying that he might have just found either his new hero or his wife.

The total body count ended up being 5. Out of 200 that was a miracle. After gathering the bodies and tending to the injured, we mounted again and set out. Akinomy was tense for the rest off the journey occasionally glancing up at my lightly bruised face.

By night fall we approached the wall. Because of the darkness I don't think that many people even saw Akinomy clinging to me. At headquarters, the commander pulled us aside and told us to follow him.

"I am giving you your own quarters." He said over his shoulder. "So the girl can adjust at her own pace."

I gather our things and follow him. Along the way he tells me that he wanted me to let him know what I planned to do in order to get Akinomy talking. "I don't need it right away, but sooner rather than later would be appreciated."

I salute him goodnight and usher Kino inside. Once I got us settled, it was bath time. I had to wash her hair again and while I combed her hair she began to nod off. "You know you got me into a lot of trouble today." I spoke softly to her. The mirror in front of us showed her face perk at the sound of my voice. Her eyes open slightly and look at me. "Until we can get you to talk, you can't just run off or into battles. You have to stay with me or close to me. Ok?"

She looks at me with a blank face. I sigh and braid her hair. By the time I finished she was asleep. I put her to bed and go take my bath.

*****

The next morning I woke up to something falling onto my face. After sitting up and dusting myself off, I see that it was dirt and dust from the rafters of the room. I looked up and saw part of a skirt hanging off the edge of one of the support beams. Akinomy must have climbed up there during the night thinking it was a tree. I pull a table over to where she was sleeping, climb on it and try to see her face. She looked kinda cute with her face all scrunched up. Realizing I couldn't reach her I went and grabbed a broom. As I turned back towards the table, there was a knock at the door. With broom in hand, I opened it and saw Eren and Mikasa each holding the end of a trunk.

"Morning." Eren said straining against the weight of the box. "Just dropping off your stuff that was left in the barracks."

I stepped aside and let them carry the trunk in. Eren begins looking around. "Nice place."

"I haven't really had a chance to look around yet. But, from what I see, yeah."

"What's with the broom?" 'Kasa asked adjusting her scarf.

I looked at the forgotten object in my hand. "Akinomy climbed into the rafters during the night and I was trying to get her down."

"What! Party in the rafters and I wasn't invited."

We all turned towards the voice and saw Reiner and Bert standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"We wanted to see your new place." Reiner said excitedly.  
Bert was a bit more apprehensive about showing up in announced. "I hope we aren't intruding."

Reiner barked out his version of a laugh and put me in a very rough headlock. "Of course we aren't. Armin loves us. Right Armin?"

I mumble a "Whatever" and push myself free.

"Why don't we ask the sweat monster to get her down." Eren thought aloud, clearly still on the previous topic.

Bert looked at me not understanding and I motioned for everyone to follow me to the room. Once there I showed them the still sleeping Akinomy up in the rafters.  
"Do you think you could get her down Bert?" I asked not wanting to pressure him. "Cause if not I was just going to poke her with the broom until she woke up."

Bert (who was kind enough to remove his shoes first) hopped on to the table. On his tiptoes he was able to reach the edge of her skirt. He gave it a tug but forgetting how strong he really was, Bert accidentally pulled her down. Thankfully Reiner caught her, but in a disoriented haze Akinomy scratched him in an attempt to get away.

"Well good morning to you too." He laughed as he set her on the table.

"Looks like someone's not a morning person." Eren joked.

"How'd you feel if you fell six feet into Reiner's arms?"

"It's happened before." Reiner commented.

"I though we agreed to forget that." He and Reiner fall into a spat and I approach Kino and Bert.

"What were you doing up there?" I asked her. She did nothing but yawn and curl up on the table. I turn to Bert and thank him.

"No problem. How did she get up there? If you don't mind me asking."

"Climbed up there during the night." He nodded and we turned and watched as Eren and Reiner rough housed. After a few minutes I decided to break them up. They stop with Eren slung over Reiner's shoulder protesting. Having had enough, I ushered everyone into the hall. "You can come back later." I called out shutting the door.

Once I managed to get them out and turned my attention to Akinomy. She was still curled up on the table but was looking at me.

"Good morning." She doesn't respond. I laugh and pull her into a sitting position. "Now we have to get this dust off of you." I wipe down her face hands and feet and tried to brush her hair back into place. There was a knock at my door.

"I know you guys love to be balls deep in my ass." I start as I walk to the door. "But if you could not-" I open the door and see Heichou and the Commander. I'm momentarily lightheaded from the speed of the blood rushing to my face.

I quickly saluted and offered an apology. "Heichou! Commander! I apologize. I thought you were my friends. They were in here earlier and I only just got rid of them."

Commander Erwin tried to suppress a laugh. "It's alright. We passed them on our way over."

Heichou said nothing but looked at me with a bored expression. "You gonna let us in or what?"

I quickly stepped aside and let the men in. The commander tried to make conversation. "So did the girl sleep well? Considering the change in surroundings."

"Yes, Akinomy slept well. She was probably to tired to notice anyway." I said trying to fan away my redness.

Heichou scoffed and headed towards the bedroom. "Heichou, I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?" He turned his steel blue eyes on me.

"Kino doesn't seem to be a morning person, and if I may sir, you aren't exactly her favorite person."

"Nor is she mine."He plops down on the couch near the door.

Erwin tried to change the topic. "We wanted to run a physical exam on her today, if that would be alright." I know a manipulative smile when I see one. "We just want to make sure that she is healthy."

I think about it. "I think it would be pretty hard to convince her to let strange people poke and prod her all over."

"She'll be asleep." He assured me. "We plan to sedate her and we will be in the room during the examination. You could join us if it would make you feel better."

I couldn't really read the blue in his eyes, but it made me a little uncomfortable. Even though it was offered as an opinion, there was no choice to be made. Akinomy was going to be examined. The least I could do was be there.

"When would you like us there sir?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not modernize a few things here and there and do not be alarmed if and when the fourth wall gets broken)

(Chapter notes: I may or may not modernize a few things here and there and do not be alarmed if and when the fourth wall gets broken)

Kino and I made our way down to the medical ward and were greeted by an ever enthusiastic Hanji.

"She agreed?"

"She doesn't know why we're here yet." I corrected. We walked in and saw the room was outfitted with monitors surrounding a small operating table. Heichou and the Commander came in behind us. Heichou huffed a greeting to Hanji and promptly find himself a spot to comfortably watch the exam.

"Are we ready to begin?" Erwin asked brightly.

Squad Leader Hanji shook her head and poured a clear solution into a small cup. "Not quite. We still need to sedate the subject." All eyes fall on us. I feel Akinomy grip the hem of my shirt.

"Commander," I began. "would it be too much to ask everyone to leave."

"Yes it is." Heichou answered for him.

Erwin cut him a look. "May I ask why."

To let her get comfortable." I explained. "She'll fight the whole way if she feels threatened."

"We aren't threatening her though." Squad leader assured me.

"She doesn't know that."

Commander Erwin looks around the room for a moment then orders everyone out. Then, he left as well dragging Heichou with him. "You have twenty minutes."

Hanji rushes back in and pushes a cup into my hands. "Have her drink this."

The door shuts and I am left alone with Akinomy. I lead her over to the operating table and help her onto it. The look on her face told me she knew something was up. I hold her hand. "Hey, relax. They just want to check and make sure you aren't sick."

She leans forward and rests her chin on our joined hands. I pick up the cup I got from Hanji and hand it to her. "Drink this. It will make you sleepy." She looks up at me with a sad expression in her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

She stares into the cup and wrinkles her nose a few times. Finally, she took a drink. A few minutes later she was asleep and the examiners were making their way back into the room. I was shuffled out of the way and soon found myself forced into a chair next to Heichou.

"Umm. Commander? How long will this take?"

"I don't really know." He thought. "About two hours."

Oh great.

The exam goes well for about the first hour and a half, but when Hanji points out a peculiar pattern of scaring on Kino's shoulder, Heichou left looking agitated. After several minutes of reassuring Hanji that she did nothing wrongs he test resumed.

(Levi's POV)  
I realized long ago to let Erwin think he's convinced me into doing things. It's much simpler than trying to explain myself. This is one of those times.

I sat in a corner of the room that gave me an optimal viewing position while allowing me to maintain my "I don't want to be here" facade. After a few minutes of shuffled organizing, Hanji began narrating the exam.

"I think it's best to work from the top down, don't you?" She asked her team. They agreed and then she turned to me. "What do you think Levi?"

"Why the fuck should I care?" I didn't bother hiding my annoyance.

"Is it wrong to value your opinion?" I cut her a look that would kill most people.

Erwin smiled at her. "You do as you see fit Hanji. We trust you."

She smiled a smile that made me worry about the girl for a moment.

Hanji began by undoing the single braid that held back what turned out to be a quite voluminous and lengthy amount of hair. Almost like...nevermind. After "combing" through in search of lice and other disgusting things that nest in filthy people's hair, the girl was deemed clean. Hanji turned to me with a shit eating grin.

"Levi!" She sing songed. "Are you sure you don't want to help? Your standards of clean are much higher than mine."

I watched her unamused. "Sorry. Too constipated to move."

The next parts of the kid's head check off despite her having a bum tooth. After Arlert finished begging Hanji to leave it, she moved down to inspect the tonsils, thyroids, and breathing.

She goes on to check for breast lumps and digestive abnormalities. About half an hour later, she was done. With the medical part of the exam. Now we (as in Hanji) were going to look at scares and see if there were any identifiable markings. In other words, my moment of truth. Working from the feet up, Hanji documented every scratch and scar she saw.

I zoned out for awhile but was brought back by a select group of words.

"There seems to be a pattern cut into her shoulder."

Before I know what I am doing I am next to Hanji and looking at the pattern myself. There it was. Cut into her skin was the same design I remember. A sunflower, she had told me. To remind her of the days when the sun would shine on her.

Moments later I was outside and heading somewhere. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew what I was looking for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been trying out different nicknames for Akinomy. Tell me which one you like or drop a few of your own at isyoumadbro.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!!

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. The biggest problem I see is that she she's slightly malnourished but nothing a few regular meals won't fix."

Before she can wake up, Akinomy is redressed and her hair is braided back up. Finally it is just me and Akinomy. I pull up a chair and calmly wait for her to wake up. I dozed off only to be woken up a few minutes later by movement. I look up and see Kino opening her eyes.

"Hey there. You made it."

She said nothing but rolled over looking like she wanted to go back to sleep. I pull her up and on to my back then headed back to our room.

*****  
The next morning I woke up and went to check on Kino. When I opened the door I saw her leaning out of the window. Upon hearing me she turned around.

"Good morning."

She gave me a small smile then turned her attention back to what she was doing. Curious, I walk over and take a look. I lean out of the window and see a small white ball of fur slowly heading our way.

"You found a cat?"

Akinomy ignored me and made a mewing sound. The tiny creature below returned the action. If I didn't know better I would say it sounded fearful. Then, with a sudden flurry of feathers, we watched as the poor thing fell. Believing that if she was fast enough she could get there before the thing hit the ground, Akinomy ran out of the room. I followed not wanting her to hurt herself as well.

By the time I caught up with her she had stopped and was looking at something straight ahead of her.

"Is this yours by any chance?" I saw Heichou standing just out of striking distance with something being cradled in his hands.

I salute to him. "Good morning Heichou. We were-"

He cut me off. "I was talking to her."

His voice was cool but careful. Like he was testing something. I saw Akinomy was tense but she relaxed a bit when she saw what was being presented to her. It was the kitten that had fallen. Her eyes lit up and she reached for it. Heichou moved his hand.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Akinomy said nothing but looked back at me.

I nod for yes and shake my head for no. She looks back to him and nods.

"No. I want to hear you say it." She looks at him threateningly. "Just say it. Yes. Or no."

I wasn't sure about what I was watching but there was something between the two of them. It was a challenge, but it wasn't malicious. It was almost the same way a father would challenge his child to try something new.

For a while the only sound that was heard was of the kitten mewing in Heichou's hand. Several times Kino opened her mouth but nothing happened. There was a tugging at the edge of Heichou's lips as he saw her brain working. Then it happened.

It was soft at first but it happened.

"Yes."

He looked at her mildly surprised. "What was that?"

She spoke again, this time more confidently. "Yes, cat, mine. Cat fall."

My jaw dropped open. All he wanted was a word and she basically gave him a sentence. Heichou said nothing for a moment. Then he handed over the cat. "Arlert." He said still focused on the cat. "Hanji wants to see you at some point today."

He scratches behind the cat's ear then leaves. Once the coast is clear, I pick up Akinomy and spin her around.

"You spoke!"

"Yes?"

"You understand us!"

"Yes?" She began fidgeting. "Umm. Down."

"Oh sorry." I place her on her feet once more. "Are you remembering what you learned a long time ago?"

The kitten began mewing in her hands signaling it's dislike of being forgotten. On the way back to our room we snatched up some cream from the kitchen. Once safely in our quarters, I pulled out a small dish and let the little thing drink from it. I went and found the book Kino had come back with and flipped to the first page. It was the alphabet. I got some paper and pencils and came back.

"Can you rewrite this?" I asked handing her a pencil. With the way she held the pencil made me have my doubts, but over the next few minutes there it was. Horribly written. But there. I decided that after our visit to Hanji, we would spend the day working on her speech.

After a bath we went down to Hanji's and she told us that all of Akinomy's blood tests came back clean. "Its surprising that a person in her situation is so healthy."

"I know. It makes me wonder what her diet was like." We both look over at Kino who was idly flipping through one of Hanji's books.

"She's beginning to talk." I told her.

"Really?"

"She spoke to Heichou this morning." I tell her about the cat and how it fell and then how Heichou said he wanted to hear her speak. "He asked for a word and she gave him a sentence. It was amazing."

Hanji smiled. "I think that now she is surrounded by talking, she is remembering how to talk herself."

I nod. "How did Heichou know that you wanted to see us?"

There was a secretive look on her face. "I saw him this morning. He brought me my breakfast. Akinomy."

Akinomy:(looking up from a picture of human anatomy. "Yes?"

"Do you feel ok after yesterday? Nothing hurts?"

"Yes. No hurt." She smiled and showed a dimple in her right cheek. After a while we bid Hanji goodbye and decided to go outside.

(Hanji's POV)  
During the examination of Akinomy, I managed to take a blood sample so I could run some tests. I tested for any diseases and infections and she came back clean. Then I decided to run a DNA test. I mean the girl had to come from somewhere, right?

After a few hours, a match was found. The only problem was, the match seemed impossible. I ran the test again and the same result came back. 45% match to Levi Rivaille Ackerman. The girl is his daughter. As if on cue, Levi sauntered in and plopped down in a chair.

"Good morning Levi." I said sliding some notes away.

"What results do you have?"

He was anxious. He must have known what was coming. I pretended to not notice. "Well, there seems to be no problems with her blood." I began. He leveled me with a somewhat questioning somewhat annoyed look. "The tests didn't find anything. I was about to try and see if she was in a missing persons database."

I noticed him shift a little in his seat. With all joking aside, I sat down across from him. "Where did you go last night Levi?"

He looked away. "I don't think it concerns you four eyes."

I smile a little. He knew. "It's a 45% match Levi."

He rubs his callused hands over his face. "I had a feeling. There was no one else in the world that looked like her mother."

"So you know who the mother is?"

He said nothing but got up and went to the door.

"Try not to run your mouth about this to anyone." He sounded somber. "Especially not Erwin."

"I won't. Don't worry."


	11. Chapter 11

After leading Kino out of the office we began going around the grounds. "I think it's time I showed you around."

I took her from place to place naming it and having her repeat it back. I reintroduced her to other members of the scouting legion as we saw them. By lunch I had shown her everywhere except the library. "I'll show it to you later. We should probably get some lunch. You hungry?"

"Yes."

On our way in we passed the stables. As we walked by, one of the horses whinnied and Akinomy suddenly turned and ran towards it.

"Hey! Wait for me at least." I followed her up to one of the stalls at the far end of the stable. It was was a female, dark grey in color. Only one horse was that color and that horse belonged to Heichou.

"Kino." I warned. "You might wanna back away from the horse."

Akinomy had her hand on the under belly of the creature. Her ear was pressed to the side and she made the clicking sound she made with Gossamer. The horse whinnied again and I saw her eyes go wide.

"What?" Struggling to find the word, she points at the beast. "The horse?"

"Yes, yes. Horse, Umm... Little horse?"She gestures wide, stretching herself against the horse. "Horse." She then places her hand on the abdomen of the beast. "Little horse."

Oh my god. Heichou's horse, was pregnant. "How do you know that?"

Akinomy looked at me confused. "It tell."

"What's going on here?" A voice boomed behind us. "Why are you brats bothering my horse?"

We both turn and see Heichou standing behind me. Quickly I salute. "Heichou! I followed her in here. She says your horse is pregnant."

His eyes cut from me to Akino. "Who told you it was pregnant?"

Akinomy backed away timidly. "It tell." She makes the clicking sound again and the horse returns it. "Horse say little horse... Not go... Umm."

"Coming?" I offer.

"Coming. Little horse coming." She finished.

Heichou rushes forward and grabbed her by the front of her dress. "You think this is a joke. Who told you? I'm not asking again."

Before I can intervene, Kino managed to twist towards Heichou and throw him on the ground. Seeing red, Heichou got up and charged her. She dodged him and put a foot to his back pushing him face first into the water trough. I catch the look on her face for a moment and it struck a chilling chord of familiarity. Heichou hoisted himself up and turned to face her. He had a look. And it was the same look he had when he looked at Eren in the military police court. Without thinking, I jumped in front of Kino and my vision went white.

Heichou's boot connected with my side and I crumbled taking Kino to the ground with me. Levi stood slightly out of breath. "Stay away from my horse."

He stomped out shaking the mud from his cravat. I rolled off of Akinomy and tried to catch my breath. Kino sat up and looked at me. For awhile it was only the sound of my pained breathing that was heard.

I looked over at Akino and she glanced down at me worriedly. "You hurt."

"I'll be fine." I managed out.

"I make he hurt-"

"We can talk about this later. Lift me up."

She moved and tried to help me. I put my arm over her shoulder and we leave the stable. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a while." She nodded solemnly.

We made our way up to our room and I roll onto the couch. Akino sat next to me on the floor and played idly with the kitten. I try to take her mind off of the situation. "So what should we call it? The cat I mean."

She looked up at me trying to find her words. "I not know."

I lean back and look at the ceiling. "What about Sina." I thought out loud. "After the wall."

"Wall?"

Before I could answer my door flew open and Mikasa (followed by an out of breath Eren) walked in.

"What did that midget do to you Armin?" Her voice was motherly and dangerous. "Where are you hurt?"

"I heard he got you in the gut. What did you do? Do you have a bruise yet?" Mikasa cut him a look that made him mumble an apology.

Akinomy spoke up. "It fault mine."

My friends stop and stare at her. Eren recovered first. "You talk?"

"Horse want help." She continued. "Baby horse come soon."

"Wait, Jean is pregnant." Eren joked. Silence followed. "What? It was there."

"She's talking about one of the horses in the stables." I clarify. "As we walked by one caught her attention and she says that it told her it was pregnant."

"Ok?" Eren tried to follow along. "Why did that make Heichou scramble your innards?"

"Well it turns out that the horse that is pregnant is his horse."

There was silence as we all fell into our own thoughts. "I don't see why he would get mad." Eren said after a moment. "It's not like he's the father."

Mikasa and I share a worried look. "Eren that's not how science works. Besides, I think he just doesn't like Akino. Not that she likes him either."

The three of us turn and see Akinomy laying on the floor with the kitten in the air humming an unrecognizable tune.

Mikasa nudged me. "How does she know what animals say?"

"I figure it's because she was surrounded by them outside the walls. She had to communicate with something to find food and water." She looks off with an unreadable look on her face. "How did you guys know I got hurt?"

Eren who was now sitting across from Kino spoke up. "Connie says he saw Heichou walk out of the stables covered in mud only to be followed by you two."

"And knowing him he's probably told the whole squad by now. Heichou is going to kill me."

Mikasa shook her head and Eren laughed. I look over and he had taken the kitten from Akino and was making kissing faces at it. "What's its name?"

"That's what we were deciding before you both showed up."

Eren and Kino continued with the cat between them. While they occupied themselves I turned to Mikasa. "I don't know what to do about clothes for her. She can't stay in that dress forever. Do you think you and the other girls could help?"

She said nothing but got up and went to my room. I heard her move things around and then silence. I pushed myself into a sitting position as she came out. "'Kinomy. Come here."

She looked at me first and I nod. She follows Mikasa into the room. Eren looks at me with a 'What's going on' look and I shrug. A few minutes later Mikasa came out with Akinomy behind her dressed in my old trainee uniform.

"How did you know I had that?"

"Armin, you're a borderline hoarder." Kino was in the white uniform pants and an old white shirt of mine. They fit her well. Very well actually.

"All she needs are the straps." Mikasa said catching my eyes lingering.

"How do you feel Kino? Do you like these better?"

"Yes! Better much." The dimple was back.

"Tomorrow I'll get the others together to see what they have." Mikasa offered.

She seemed more comfortable now. I mouth a thank you to Mikasa as she sat back down and took the cat back from Eren.

"You should call him Reggie." Eren said off hand.

"Isn't that the guy you used to fight all the time when we were kids?"

"Oh yeah. Hate the guy but the name is still cool."

"What about Albert?" I offer up instead.

"Or Charlie." 'Kasa added.

We all think for a bit.

"Hey Kino, what do you think we should call him?"

She brought the ball of fur to her nose and smiled. "He say he like Charlie or Albert."

In the end we chose Albert. On our way out for dinner, Eren told me there was a box left at my door.

"Who's it from?"

I shrugged. Upon opening it I found a neatly wrapped book and 3 ornate combs. Attached was a small card that said "Sorry." The handwriting looked similar to the one on the bottle Hanji had given me. Why would Heichou apologize?

Akinomy picked up one of the combs that was blue and silver. After taking out her braid she put it in her hair and it looked rather pretty. Almost like it was made just for her. The book happened to be a book on flowers. Odd. Kino, deciding to keep her hair down, pulled on my sleeve.

"Come. Food now."

We slowly make our way down to the lunch room. After getting our food we all sat down with the others. Huge mistake.

Jean leaned over Marco to clapped me on the shoulder. "Wow Armin. You're turning into a real fire cracker these days. What's next drawing googlie eyes on the back of Pixis's head?"

Marco spared me from answering and pushed his friend out of the way. "What Jean is trying to say is we hope you are ok. I can only imagine the amount of pain you're in right now."

"I'm fine guys. Thanks for asking."

I look over at Akinomy and see her and Connie picking at each others food and talking. Suddenly the front door opens and in walks the devil himself. He went and got his food and went to sit at one of the tables the other squad leaders were at. From across the hall I felt his eyes on us. Akinomy felt it to because she moved closer to me and if I didn't know better began to growl. His stare lingers for a bit longer but it felt a bit softer than usual. He finally looks away. Kino's shoulders relax a bit as she continues eating. A blonde head of hair pops up on the other side of her.

"Hey Akinomy." Christa squeaked. "I like your hair piece. Where did you get it?"

"It gift."

"Really? From who?"

I see her eye me. "I not know. Come with no name." She goes to ask something else but Connie cuts in. "Hey Kino. What was it like living outside?" I watched as she conversed with the others. Her smile really was pretty.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mikasa tapping me on the head. "So the others and I were talking, and we want to take Kino into town tomorrow."

"For what?"

"She might not fit or like what we have. Not all of us have clothes from when we were fifteen. And no one really has that much to give away anyway."

"Well I guess. If she's up to it."

(Erwin's POV)  
The door to my office swung open and I watched as Levi stomped sporting a towel around his neck. He marches to my sofa and sits.

"I'm going to kill her."

I look up from my paper work and see him drying his hair rather roughly. "Did Hanji drop embalming fluid on you again?"

"What!? No. I meant your little pet that you found out in the fucking woods."

"What happened?" I tried to ask sincerely.

"Bitch pushed me into a water trough."

I looked at him patronizingly. "Now how did that happen?"

He cuts me a look and tells me to shove it. I watch him as his mind goes somewhere else.

"It's been a long time since I've been bested." He mumbled quietly.

"What else would you expect from your daughter?"

His eyes go wide with confusion then rage. Levi stormed over to me and nearly lunged over my desk. "Who told you?"

"No one." I said calmly. "About a year prior to our meeting in the Underground, I was investigating you. There were stories about you and a girl. From what I heard she was rather beautiful. Said she was the last of her race."

His face fell for a moment. "And she was kind. People always spoke of her kindness."

Levi's eyes softened at that.

"Something happened though. It varied from person to person, but they all ended with her disappearing."

Levi turned away from me and leaned against my desk and looked at the door. "She was kidnapped the night before we were to be married. They killed all that were with her. I looked everywhere for her. I never expected her to be taken outside the walls. And to have a child at that. I-" He cut himself off and begins to leave.

"She looks a bit like you you know." I called out to him. "When she fights she makes the same face you do."

As he reaches the door he turns back. "I don't make a face."

"Trust me. You make a face."

He mumbles some obvious swears (about my eyebrows I bet) as the door clicks shut.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning there was a knock on our door. I opened it to find Mikasa standing there. "Morning. Is she ready?"

"She will be in a few minutes."

She pulled out an envelope and showed it to me. "Did you leave this in front of the barracks?"

"No." I said looking into it. I see the handwriting. But why would Heichou care to fund her little trip to town? "Use it. Whoever left it left it for a reason."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I handed it back. "This amount isn't given out by accident."

We both turn at the sound of Kino putting on her sandals. "Mika!" She smiled. "Armin no come?"

"No. You go have fun with the others."

She made a face as she goes to stand with Mikasa. "We'll try not to be out to late."

I wave good bye to the pair. "Kino, do what 'Kasa tells you to do."

"Ok, ok. We go now Mika?" Kino began pulling 'Kasa down the hall? She makes the same face she makes when Eren wants to run and do stuff. Thankfully that meant she was getting along with Kino.

(Mikasa's POV)  
After a quick conversation at dinner, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Reiner and Marco decided that a trip to town would be best.

"So when are we leaving?" Reiner asked over dinner.

"By 7 or 8. " Christa told him.

"Why are you coming anyway?" Ymir asked pushing her way between the two. "Don't you have a workout schedule to keep?"

Marco leaned in. "What, we can't hang with you guys?"

I tune them out and inform Armin of the plan. As we got ready to leave the next morning, I noticed an envelope sitting on the porch. On the front it had "For Akinomy" written in smooth even handwriting. Inside was a rather large sum of money. It wasn't Armin's that was for sure. Shrugging it off, I tucked it in my pocket and went to Armin's.

20 minutes later Kinomy and I were on our way to meet the others.

"We are going where?" She asked following me closely.

"We are going into town to get you some stuff."

"What is stuff?"

"Clothes, shoes, anything else you might need."

She nodded and looked away thinking. We reached the others and head out.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sasha asked. "Do we start from the top and work down or work our way up?"

We all turn and look at Kino. Finding clothes and shoes is one thing, but that hair is another.

"I say we start with the hair." I tell the group. "Who knows how long that will take."

We got turned away from about five salons before a hairdresser said yes.  
"My sister used to have hair like this." She told us. "What did you want done?"

"Just a wash and cut to the shoulders is good." I said. "What do you guys think?" I turn and see everyone with their noses or fingers in tubs of gel or grease. "Really?"

They all mumble things as they put stuff back. "Come back in about one hour. She will be ready."

"Kinomy, do you want us to stay or do you want to do this by yourself." She was quiet for a moment as she looked around.

"Stay. Please."

I tell the others and we find places to sit. Over the next hour and a half, patrons came and went and the hairdresser tried to make small talk. Marco and Sasha were kind enough to entertain her.

While her hair was still wet, I was called over to determine the length. It all ended up being cut to just below her collar bone. When it dried, it came up to her shoulders.

The hairdresser replaced Kinomy's comb and I paid her fee. "Try to keep her scalp well oiled. It will help keep her hair strong."

We say goodbye and head on our way. Over the next few hours we all went from store to store buying shirts, pants, dresses, and shoes. We put Reiner to use by making him carry the bags.

Through out the day, Kino didn't say much but when we passed a shop that sold paper and art supplies, she grabbed my hand.

"Please Mika? We go?"

I let her pull me inside. A few hours later we walked back into headquarters and up to Armin's room. As we entered he was laying on the couch with a book perched on his knees.

Armin greeted us without looking up and kino did the same to him. As Reiner walked in with the bags, he knocked over a lamp. The sound caused Armin to look up.

"Oh my god, what did you do?"

"We took her shopping like we said we would." Christa laughed.

"No I mean her hair." He said as he gently tugged at the end of it. "What happened?"

Marco was digging through some of the bags looking for what he bought. "It wasn't easy, but we found somebody to wash and cut it for us."

"To her shoulders though?" Armin's voice was going up an octave each time he spoke.

"Chill." Sasha teased. "It goes past her shoulders."

"Yeah dad." Ymir crooned. "It was mostly split ends anyway."

He cut her a look. Akinomy finally looked at him. "You not like it?"

"What? Oh no I like it. I just wasn't expecting it." He gives her a hug and she awkwardly returns it.

A few days later I found a painting addressed to me left in the girls barrack. It was a painting of Eren, Armin, and I walking back from training. On the back in childish hand writing was a simple thank you.

~Back to Armin's POV~  
After they left I decided to go down to the library to look for anything on Kino's ethnicity. I went to the section that held censuses. I don't know what I thought I would find but by lunch nothing stood out to me.

After lunch I found myself in the humanities section. There were books on human rights, human anatomies, and life styles but none of them told me what I needed to know.

"You need the book 'Faces of Humanity'."

I turn and saw Heichou. He had paperwork under one hand and a map in the other. He pointed to a book on the third to last shelf.

"Get your tall friend to help you."

He turns to leave but I call out to him. "Heichou, how did you know what I was looking for?"

"I took a guess." I stare after him and he disappears between the aisles. Moments later Bert walked up.

"Heichou said you needed help?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I can't get a book. It's called 'Faces of Humanity'."

On his tiptoes, he pulled the book out and gave it to me. "Anything else?"

"Um… no." I saw turning it over in my hands. "I'll check this out."

I went back to my room and cracked open the aging relic. Turns out the book was written around the time the walls went up and it was a sort of catalog for the different types of people that were coming in to the different districts. There were places of origin like a place called Europe and the Americas. I carefully flipped through and looked at the pictures. As I went farther in the book, the skin tones of the people in the illustrations got darker. I stopped between the Indian and African chapters. The people of Indian decent had hair that was the same length as Akinomy but he people on the African side seemed to have her hair texture and a closer skin tone match.

I spent the next few hours back in the library trying to figure out if there were any African family lines still intact. All I found were records of intermarriage. There happened to be one family that didn't intermarry. They had lived in the interior over 30 years ago but were killed in a robbery gone wrong. They were called the Farrington-Devereaux and their mansion inside wall Sina burned to the ground when the thieves tried to cover their tracks. The reports said that the body of the couple's eight year old daughter was never found. The line is still continued by the 87 year old matriarch, Renée Mari Devereaux.

As I headed back to my room I thought about how even though it was improbable, Kino might be related to this family. I thought about sending a letter to Mrs. Devereaux but then I realized I wouldn't have anything to say. I spent the remainder of the afternoon in the room reading the book and writing out things I found to be of interest.

About an hour before dinner, the girls (plus Marco and Reiner apparently) returned. I greeted them and looked up to see Kino with noticeably shorter hair.

After assuring her I liked it, I give her a hug and she awkwardly returns it in order to to avoid squishing Albert. It looked good actually. The curls looked healthier. The dinner bell rang and we all set out for the dining hall. Along the way I was filled in on the events of the day. Like how Sasha entered a contest and won free meals for a year to a restaurant.

"They'll be out if business by New Years." Reiner vowed. We all laughed. As we got our food we are joined by Eren, Connie, Bert, and Jean. Dinner was lively as we all spoke about our days. We parted ways afterwards.

On our way back we happened to pass Heichou. Out of reflex I saluted while Akinomy whispered a hello. He nods to the two of us but does a double take when he sees Kino.

"I see you went into town."

"Yes." Kino answered softly.

"Your hair is nice." And with that he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Once we were back in the room, Kino began to unpack her things. There were about five dresses, several pairs of trousers, some shirts and some underwear. Then she got to the art supplies. She had three sketch books, tubes of paint, pencils in various colors, canvases. In a matter of minutes the entire table was covered.

She picks up a sketch book and a pencil and for the next few days turns out portrait after portrait of people, and animals. She was good. I found a drawings of Bert, Marco, Annie, and myself. Interestingly the one of me was the from the first time I saw her in the tree. I guess I wasn't as well hidden as I thought.

Every morning she set back to it. I would leave her to go take care of my duties and when I came back around lunch she would have some half finished pictures of people hanging on the wall.

After a few days of this, I decided to ask her what she was doing.

"People I remember." She explained. "The face disappears but when I remember, I draw."

There were several men and women with parts of their faces blank. Some had light coloring on the hair and eyes while others stayed black, white, and gray. A pair of blue eyes catch my attention. I pick up an unfinished piece that had nothing but a face shape, hairline, and blue eyes. Something about it felt familiar but I couldn't tell what it was. I shake my head and put it back down.

"You know him?" She asked?

"I don't think so." I shrugged putting it back as I found it. "Who is he?"

"I meet outside. Found me when I small. Him and Tally give me name."

"Tally?"

She pulled another drawing out and it was a lady with long brown hair and large blue eyes.

"Tally give me notebook. Teach me new words."

I hand her the drawing back. "She's pretty."

I look over her shoulder and see her drawing a dark skinned woman. "Is that you?"

"No. Dark Woman was before Tally." She almost sighs. "I not remember who she

The features of her face were slightly different and drawn lightly as if she wasn't sure. Dark woman looked surprisingly like Akinomy, just with more mature features.

"So what do you plan to do with all of these?"

"I dont know."

She went back to what she was doing. I leave and go set my things down. While I was in the room, there was a knock at the door.

Kino opened it and there was a deep voice heard in greeting. "Good evening Akino."

Akinomy's voice perked up. "Uncle Erwin. Why're you here?"

"I came to see if you finished the drawings I asked you to do." As I came around the corner, I saw Kino pulling out a stack of papers and handing them to the Commander.

"I did what I remember."

I chose then to make myself known. "Good evening commander. What's going on?"

"Good evening Armin. A few days ago I found Akinomy outside and she showed me some of her drawings. That is when I asked her to draw some of the things she saw growing up. And to draw some of the things she missed the most."

He looks at a picture of a large grey animal with a snout that touched the ground. "What is this?"

"It is large thing." She began to explain. "Drinks water with nose. Very friendly. Last saw with dark lady."

"Dark lady? Who is she?"

Akino got up and grabbed the portrait she was currently working on. A touch of chestnut color had been added since I last saw it. The lady was beautiful. She had the same voluminous hair as Akinomy and seemed to be caught mid laugh.

"It is beautiful." The commander said quietly. "Can I take it?"

"Umm. Ok."

"Thank you."

He looks through the other pictures and we see long necked animals and creatures with black and white stripes. Akinomy describes them as best she can but they are still nothing familiar to us. "These all from my time with dark lady."

"What happened to her?" I asked sitting beside her.

Akinomy says nothing but buries her face into my shirt. It must have been something bad. "She went in to the trees and never came back."

Her voice was small and sounded close to breaking. I tried to think of a way to ease the situation. "It's ok. Tell us about the long neck bird instead. It's a funny looking thing."

She shook her head and got up. The commander and I watched as she managed to scale the wall and sit on one of the exposed rafters in the room.

"Does this usually happen?"

"Only when she gets frustrated." I sighed. "Nothing that can be done for now."

"When will she come down?"

"It varies. Umm, commander. Why does she call you uncle?"

Commander smiled and shook his head. "Akinomy is building a family and apparently I'm not good enough to be her father and too old to be her brother."

Did she really say that? "I'm sorry commander. You're not old."

"Yes I am. And I don't mind. In this line of work it is a badge of honor." He gets up and gathers the papers he had been given and heads to the door. "Have a good evening Armin. Akinomy!"

We both look to the rafters and see her head turn a bit. "I'm going now."

She turns back around and he shakes his head and leaves.

(Erwin's POV)  
I had to walk some papers down to the messengers office one afternoon. As I rounded a corner, I noticed a dark braid leaning out of a window. As I got closer I saw that it was Akinomy drawing several birds who were sitting on the ledge.

I call her name and the sound of my voice caused the birds to scatter and Akinomy to drop what she was doing. A few pencils rolled towards me. Gathering them, I walked over and handed them back.

"Hello Akinomy. What are you doing?"

Even though she'd been with us for a few months, Akinomy still seemed to be uncertain around most people so understandably she didn't speak. Instead she handed me a sketch book. I flipped through it and saw pictures of the cadets, some of the squad leaders and even one or two of me.

"These are wonderful."

As I flipped through the rest of the book, I noticed some landscapes that were outside the wall. When I look up again she appeared to be communicating with one of the birds that had flown away earlier. I waited until they finished (?) and handed the book back."You're very talented."

"Thank you."

"Have you always drawn?"

"Yes. So I remember the places."

I thought about what she said. "Akinomy. Would you mind walking with me?"

Unsure, she hopped down and began following me. She was quiet and I wanted to ease the tension between us so I asked about her day. "So what do you do during the day?"

"Not much." She said picking at her braid. "Wake up for breakfast, walk outside, then Armin teach me words in evening." She stumbled over some words still trying to pronounce them.

"What new words have you learned?"

Akinomy's eyes lit up a fraction. "Last night we learned family. Mother, father, brother, sister, grandma, grandpa..." She goes on and lists all types of family members. She had a cute little face that showed her excitement at remembering all of those words. Must get it from her mom.

"That sure is a lot of words. Do you remember what they mean?"

"Some. But Armin says that family is not something you can tell. He says that family is people you would protect forever."

I found it interesting that she stated it so matter of factly. I stopped and looked at her and she looked up at me as if she wanted me to say something. I ask her if she has a family.

She stayed quiet for a little bit but then spoke. "I'm still choosing what I want people to be. But I like Hanji alot and she lets me call her mama some times."

"So you have mama Hanji."

She nodded and continued. "Then Mika is like a sister."

She sounded the word unsure and continued to name off people as brothers, sisters or cousins. We get to the office and I drop off the paperwork and we continue on our walk. I realized something.

"Akinomy. You don't have a papa?"

"Not yet. I want to be sure that it is the goodest person."

We make our way back through the building to my office. "Well Akinomy, you have everyone placed somewhere, but where am I?"

Akinomy was quiet for a while as she thought. "Well. You're too old to be my brother. You're a boy so you can't be my sister or my aunt. Hanji is my mama already... You can be uncle."

I laughed at her sincerity and accept my new title. We reached my office and she followed me inside and sat on the ground in a patch of sunshine that was behind my desk as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I sat in my chair and watched as she flips to a page I must have over looked. From where I was I could see faint scribbles on it and watching her hand movements, I saw her write my name. She soon flipped back to her drawing of the birds and filled in the details. I turn back to my work for awhile and all that was heard was the sound of our pencils and pens. Akinomy would shift from time to time to stay in the sunlight. Soon she got up having finished her picture and went to take her leave.

"I'll see you later uncle Erwin." She made a face that told me the words sounded strange to her.

"Ok then. But before you go, I wanted to ask you a favor." She turns and leans on the door almost the same way the corporal does. "Would you mind drawing some things for me?"

"Like what?"

"I want you to draw what you remember from being in the trees." She was quiet as she thought it over. After a moment she shrugged, said ok and shut the door after herself.

~Back with Armin's POV~  
As the evening rolled on, a thunderstorm appeared. By the time I was getting ready for bed, she still hadn't come down.

She looked to be fiddling with something. "Akinomy. Are you sure you want to stay up there during the storm?"

She said nothing. Thunder sounds and she still doesn't move. Suddenly her head snaps up and she throws to the side whatever it was she was doing. Landing on her feet, she runs for the door and down the hall. Not knowing what else to do, I followed her.

I followed her into the blinding rain outside and call out for her. "Akinomy! Where are you going?!"

She called back but all I heard was the word "horse". It came from the direction of the stables. So I followed suit. The double doors were flung open and kino ran in and stopped in front of one of the stalls. I caught up with her and she was panting slightly while I was totally out of breath. "Please... Stop...doing that."

She shushed me and entered the stall. When I look up I see Heichou's horse standing heavy with the unborn colt. Akinomy approached the creature and lightly ran her hand against its side. The horse whinnies and I can feel the pain in its sound.

"Baby horse come now. Go find Mr. Levi." I stood for a minute and the beast stomped her hind legs. "Go!"

I found my way with a bit of difficulty to Heichou's quarters. I pounded on his door until it opened to a very angry Heichou stood in front of me. "What the hell do you want Arlert?"

"Good evening sir." I spoke quickly. "Your horse has gone into labor."

He was quiet for a moment. "That's impossible. It's too early."

"I think the stress of being in the storm caused her to go into labor."

The door slams in my face and moments later reopens to Heichou pulling on a coat. "What are you waiting for? A piggy back ride?"

We go back to the stable and this time there was a blueish white blob coming our of the back of the horse.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I turned away covering my mouth.

"How long have you been here?" I heard Levi ask.

"Not long. She want you here." Akinomy appeared from the other side of the horse having removed her shirt and put it somewhere to dry. She had collected cold rain water and was letting it flow off the beast to cool it.

Heichou walked around the horse patting it and trying to reassure it. "Willow. You're gonna be ok. You can do it."

The horse's muscles trembled as he placed a hand on her stomach. Akinomy stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "We leave her now. No more help to give."

She turns from him and ushers me out of the stall. Heichou soon follows. That was when Heichou really stopped and looked at us. "You're both going to have colds in the morning. Arlert, go and get some of the saddle blankets. Take this one with you and have her bring some towels back."

I take Kino's hand and lead her to were the supplies were. I gave her about six towels and several hand towels and I brought back about four blankets.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked reaching for the supplies.

"I don't know. Hope not too long."

She begins to walk back and I call out to her. "Kino. I wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier."

She says nothing but walks back over. "I don't know the words yet. But I've been looking. There might not be words. But when I find them. I'll tell you what happened."

A sound caught our attention and we went back to the stall. The blob seemed to double in size.

"You two dry off." Levi told us. "We might be here for a while."

We did as told and there was mostly silence for the next hour save the horse moving in pain. Heichou lit some lanterns and sat away from kino and I but I could still feel him watching us as we shared a blanket.

Somewhere close to midnight things picked up. Willow laid down and began pushing the colt out. In quick secession, legs were followed by a head then the rest of a small body. Together, Heichou and Akinomy pulled off the placenta and cleaned up the new arrival. A few hours later, it was standing and wobbling around. He was magnificent. He had the same coloring his mother had but had a white nose.

"What should we call him?" I asked drying the little fella off.

Akino had been tending to Willow and spoke. "She wants to call him Dawn. Because that is when he is born."

I looked out of the window and sure enough the sun was coming up. Heichou didn't seem to notice. "You can take the day off and go sleep."

At this moment Akinomy let out several very sick sounding sneezes.

Levi suppressed a smile. "Or you could take care of that. Serves her right for walking around like that in this weather. Doesn't she know winter is coming?

"I haven't taught her seasons yet." I told him sheepishly. "She knows them as hot, cold, wet, and windy."

Much to my surprise, Heichou almost laughed. As the temperature dropped over the past month or so, I had noticed Akinomy exhibiting some hibernation like behavior. She was beginning to pile dry foods in corners of the room and eat about twice as much at dinner time. I am pulled out of my thoughts by another string of sneezes. "Get her inside and get her warmed up. I can take it from here."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!! Thank you for reading my story thus far! I just wanted to let people know that there are important bits of the story in the series the adventures of akinomy and the 104th.
> 
> any questions, comments, or concerns? You can reach me at my tumblr: isyoumadbro.tumblr.com

(Notes: We are gonna let Levi do some talking for now.)

I told super eyebrows at breakfast his mini clone wouldn't be available. "He and Akinomy helped Willow through labor last night."

"Really?" He said around a spoonful of food. "What did she have?"

"It was male. We named it Dawn."

Erwin's eyebrows shot up so fast that I felt a brief gust of wind. "We?"

"Don't start."

"Hanji says that knowing where she came from is vital for her to assimilate into our world."

"Shit glasses needs to mind her own business." I snapped over the brim of my cup.

"Akinomy calls her mama."

I almost drop my tea at that. "What?"

The Commander shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of food. If he didn't start talking he would get a mouthful of foot in a second. "Kino is building a family. I'm the uncle, Hanji is the mama, the others are either brothers, sisters or cousins..."

"And who does she have as her father?" I don't know why I would care.

"No one."

*mental victory dance*

"She told me that she wanted to find the right person for that spot." He said finishing the last of his food.

"What, baby eyebrows isn't good enough?"

"You'll have to ask her." He gets up from the table and puts his plates away. On his way back he stops in front of me. "Maybe you can start by giving her a gift face to face instead of leaving it on her doorstep."

"Don't you have work to do?" He laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Even though I would never tell him, he was right. I went about my normal chores for the day thinking about how best to tackle the situation. I could start by being a bit nicer. After lunch I went to pay Armin and Kino a visit. When I got there it was chaos.

As it turns out, Armin got sick as well and his friends were there trying to help. If that's what they call it. Both Akinomy and Armin were in bed while Eren and Mikasa were circling like worried hens and didn't notice me enter.

Eren picked up a small vile of light blue liquid. "Hanji says that if we give them one drop of this each they should get better."

"Like hell it will." I said making myself known. The two that were able to jumped to salute. "Never trust Zoë's with quick remedies. Please."

Armin removed the towel that covered his eyes and tried to speak but he was completely congested. A wave of my hand shushed him. I walked over and felt his temperature. Nothing was said as I rounded the bed and did the same to Akinomy. "Don't keep them in the same bed. That allows for cross contamination making them even sicker."

I looked up and saw three pairs of eyes staring at me. I shake my head and move the covers off of Akinomy and pick her up. I address Eren and his sister. "I'll take care of the girl and you two can care for him."

Before I could convince myself otherwise, I made my way to the door. "I'll come get some things for her later."

I carried the still sleeping Akinomy back to my quarters and promptly put her in the bathtub. She had managed to sweat through the night shirt she had on so I striped her and let her sit in the warm water for a while. I swept her hair up and made a bun on her head and that was when I saw her marked shoulder.

I hadn't seen it this close since the examination. It was an exact replica of the one her mother had.

~flash back~

"I had to be marked to show I was a slave. My former master was kind enough to let me choose what I wanted."

"So you chose sunflowers?"

"Why not? I would rather have something pretty than someone else's initials or family crest."

~end~

I could still hear her voice in my head and caught myself smiling. The depth of this child's sleep knows no end. I redress her and lay her down on one side of the bed. Getting out a first aid kit, I took her temperature. It was a flat 100 degrees. Manageable to say the least.

She slept for the next few hours and I would periodically give her some water to keep her hydrated as she sweat her fever out. When I wasn't checking on her I was finishing paperwork in the next room. Around midnight my door opened and in sauntered Hanji.

"What do you want?" I asked without looking up.

"Rumor has it you are taking care of Akinomy." I could hear the lilt in her voice that accompanied her famous shit eating grin.

"And if I am?"

"Then that means you've accepted your position as papa."

I calmly put down my pen and look at her. "I'm not playing this game with you Hanji. What are you really here for?"

She said nothing but walked to my side of the desk and took a seat. All the while I contemplated how much force was needed to throw her through the door from where I was.

"Levi." Her voice was more serious. "You are the only person that can tell her who she is. You knew her mother Levi. And you are her father."

I groaned and covered my face. "I don't know how to be a dad."

"And I don't know how to be a mom." She fired back. "Looks like we're both shit out of luck."

The only thing I hate more than filthy Hanji, is right Hanji. It's even worse when she knows she's right. There was silence between us as we both were consumed by our individual thoughts. After some time, Hanji spoke again. "What was her name?"

"Willow Rosalyn Farrington-Devereau." My mind swam with the memories of mahogany skin and eyes of warm cinnamon. The sharp tongue that accompanied her unique personality. God, I miss her.

I was pulled out off my thoughts by Hanji sighing and hopping off of my desk. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"How do you know what she looked like?" I asked her slightly irritated.

Hanji did nothing but throw her head back and laugh. "Even though she's your child, Kino doesn't exactly look like you, which leaves her only one other option."

She laughed to herself again and went for the door. "That and I had seen your picture of her when you first joined the corps."

I told her to get out and once she did I buried my face in my hands. How can one person go from understanding to annoying that fast?

I continued with paperwork for the next hour or so until the sound of sobbing caught my attention. I carefully made my way towards my bedroom and looked in to see Akinomy curled up and crying.

"Akinomy?" I approached her slowly. "Akinomy what's wrong?" She said nothing but curled up tighter. Not knowing what else to do, I sat on the edge of the bed and began pulling her hair back from her face.

"Where did mommy go?" She choked out. I looked at her face and she seemed to be half asleep. I assumed it was a nightmare. Suddenly she looked up at me. There they were. The same light brown eyes that were always sparkling with excitement the last time I saw them.

"Mr. Levi." She sobbed again. "Why did mommy leave?"

I said nothing for a moment as I pushed back more of her hair. "I don't know why mommy left."

"She said she'd come back but she didn't." Without warning Akino buried her face in my chest and cried some more. That was when I felt it. The same pain I had when Willow disappeared. I think they call it heart break. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around Akinomy and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know where mommy went but you're going to be ok." It was more for myself than for her. "Daddy's here. You're gonna be ok."


	15. Chapter 15

(Still Levi)  
The next morning Akinomy seemed to be doing better but had no memory of the night before. She somehow did managed to muster up enough energy to complain the whole day.

"Mr. Levi, I want to go outside." She said for the fourth time as I took her temperature.

"You're still sick." I made her blow her nose to prove my point.

"You're mean."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she did the same. As I put the medical instruments away, one of her discarded drawings caught my eye. It was the a picture of the corner of my room that had a window. It was beautiful. Realistic too. Nothing about it seemed to warrant being crumpled up and tossed to the foot of the bed.

"Hey, why did you crumple this one up?"

She looked up from her new project and squinted at the piece in question. "I don't like the curtains." Her eyes flicked up at me for a moment then returned to the drawing at hand.

Before I could say anything else my office door opened and a familiar voice boomed my name. I walked into my office and saw Mike Zacharias standing near my desk.

"Well look who's back from the dead." I said mildly surprised. "How was the interior?"

He ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair and shook his head. "They smelt funny." He said finally. "Too many perfumes." He sniffed the air again to prove his point. However, he stopped mid sniff and looked at me questioningly.

"Sunflower oil?"

He sniffed again and turned toward my room door which was slightly ajar. Peeking through was Akinomy.

"Well don't just stand there." I tell her. "Come say hello." She approached cautiously and they eyed each other. "Mike, this is Akinomy. Kino, this is my friend Mike."

Mike bent down and inhaled a breath of her scent. From what I saw Akino returned the action. Both parted with a satisfied grunt and smiled at each other. Suddenly Mike had her in the air and was holding her just as one would a puppy.

"You're adorable." Mike laughed. "Where are you from?"

"Outside." I could hear how tired of this question she was. Mike looked to me and I shook my head signaling not to push the subject. Nodding, he placed her back on her feet. "It's nice to meet you."

Thankfully Akino's social skills are just as bad as his, so she just smiled and ran back into the room.

"Who's kid is she?" He asked after the door had shut.

"Mine." I said focusing on the paperwork in front of me instead of his face. "It's a long story. I'd rather not get into it now." Silence followed.

"Ok." He shrugged and began to leave. "Oh, by the way, Erwin is having a meeting in a few minutes and you are required to attend."

He shut the door after himself and I sighed. "Akinomy." The door opened and she looked through. "Are you dressed?" She nodded. "I have to go to a meeting and you're coming with me. Do you have pants on?" She shook her head. Of course not. I rummage through the things Armin brought over and find her some pants. Then I usher her down the hall with me to the meeting.

"You have to be quiet while the others are talking." I tell her as we enter. She says nothing but shrugs and goes up to her favorite spot in the rafters.

"Oh good, you made it." I turn and see Erwin standing off to the side with papers in his hand. "The sooner this begins the sooner it ends."

He wasn't lying. It takes a few minutes but soon several other officials were seated in Erwin's office asking about plans for progress.

"How far are you planning to go this time Smith?" Orathan asked not trying to hide the venom in his voice.

"We are hoping to reach 40 km this time around." He began. "We made it 15 km past Maria's outermost wall last time out but had to come back early due to unforeseen occurrences."

"It was Zoe again wasn't it?" A general by the name of Zander stated more as a fact than a question. As much as I fight with shit glasses, no one blames her for shit when I'm around. Before I can speak Erwin shuts me down.

"We managed to gather some intel while out and the nature of the intel is what caused us to come back." He gives Zander the look. And I mean the 'got anymore dumbass questions' look. "I wrote you about it months ago. Surely you read my reports." The men look amongst themselves.

Of course they don't.

"Back on the subject," The first man said. "How will it be done this time?"

Erwin leaned over one of his maps and explained our expedition formation. "If we leave at dawn and travel till sundown we should be able to make it to our target in two and a half days." Suddenly there is a flutter of papers and Kino is standing on the table.

"Uncle no!" She began. "Not safe like that."

Erwin looked at her unfazed. "Akinomy, what have I told you you do if you want to talk at the meeting?" She dropped down and sat cross legged on the table and raised her hand. "Yes kino?"

"The big men move when the sun is up. It is safer to go at night. They can't kill you but you can kill them."

"What is all this?" Orathan demanded almost jumping out of his chair.

"This is the reason we came back early." I said finally having had enough. "If you pompous airheads ever read commander smiths reports you would know that." Erwin muttered my name as a warning but I knew none of them would deny it.

"Akinomy," he said trying to save the meeting. "How do you know this?"

"I walked much when little and learned the big peoples ways."

The men at the table began muttering amongst themselves. All save one. A man named Torket if I remembered correctly, was watching kino rather intently. "You buffoons have no manners. Is this the way to behave infront of a young lady?" He reached out a hand to her in a sort of handshake and I felt my skin prickle. I've heard about this guy. And not much of it is good."Now what is a beauty like you doing trapped in a place like this?"

"When we found her, we brought her back with us." Erwin said making one last effort to save the meeting. "She has information on the Titans as you can see and she has no known family members looking for her since she was born and raised outside of wall Maria."

"Why are we only seeing her now?" Zander was looking more upset by the minute.

"Because you don't read the damn reports." My name was called again and I sat down with a huff. This was complete bullshit. I glance over and see Torket's hand lingering on Akinomy's. Again Erwin shuts me down before I act.

"Come have a seat kino." He said getting out of his chair. Thankfully she complies without question. "Now gentlemen, back to the issue at hand,-"

The meeting soon concludes and we are told our request will be examined by the court.

"That went better than expected." Erwin sighed as he plopped onto his sofa. "No one left with a bloody nose at least."

Mike chuckled and poured some liqueur out for us. Taking mine, I tossed it back and while looking up, caught a pair of eyes looking down at me. I gestured to an open spot next to me and they disappeared.

"So is Akilnomy feeling better?" Erwin asked as he sipped at his drink. "I heard she was under the weather."

"Yeah, she's better. Still won't listen to me though." The other two laughed and I tossed back a second helping. "Alright boys." I say getting to my feet. "As much fun as this hasn't been, we've got to be on our way." I call Akinomy down and she landed next to Mike and accidentally toppled into his lap. "Let's go brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike is still alive!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. Please remember to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
